Skyes The Limit
by Kierax
Summary: A young budding Farmer...a mysterious thief...things couldn't get any worse...or could they?  clique tag line, sorry. Story about my Oc Erika and Skye the thief from Harvest Moon Cute


**_Here's my H__arvest Moon story I talked about. I'm a little out of sorts with harvest moon, but I plan on continueing this for at least a bit. _**

**_As you probably noticed, "Erika" is very prominent in my fanfictions. My OCs are nearly always named Erika or Sora. Just a warning._**

* * *

><p><strong>Skyes the Limit<strong>

**Prologue: Arrival**

I couldn't help but sigh as I watched the scenary pass me by. I was on my way to Forget-Me-Not Valley. Odd name for a place, I thought to my self, fiddleing with my gloves. I looked over at the crates that held my dog and cat and couldn't help but smile. Both of them were asleep...worn out from the stress of the move.

Now, you might ask, why am I moving to this place? Well...my mother thought it would be a good idea to buy me a little place when i got of age. I could still hear her talk about it...and boy did she talk about it. Once she got an idea in her head, there was no stopping her. So here I was, finally stepping off the bus at the enterance to Forget-Me-Not Valley. Mom had told me the place was a quaint little town, but that the house she had bought had been a little run-down. God, would that turn out to be an understatement

_ "You're so good with your hands Erika, I'm sure you'll fix it right up and have it livable in no time!"_ she had said and I really did fear the worst.

"Ah! There you are!" a voice called out suddenly and I spun around to be face to face with a short man in a red suit. He looked...very happy to see me.

"Eh?" I asked, confused. His cheerfulness was a little...weird.

"...You're Erika...right?" he asked, and I nodded hesitantly. His face broke out into a smile. "Great! Good morning! I'm Thomas, the mayor of Mineral Town!"

"It's...uh...ncie to meet you too..." I stuttered, a little surprised by his loud voice. He took off his hat and started wringing in his hands and I was momentarily blinded due to the fact that the sun shone off his shiney bald head like a mirror.

"I spoke with your mother on the phone...she bought you the abandoned property...right? Well, I figured I should come greet you...cuz I'll be doing your shipping..." he muttered, looking a little bashful. Wait...what?

"...shipping?" I asked, tilting my head and shifting my backpack. He blinked a few times at me before smiling again.

"Yup! The abandoned property used to be a farm! I was under the impression that you'd be fixing the _entire_ property up..." he replied cheerfully.

"...WHAT?" I exclaimed and he took a few steps backwards. "She bought me a FARM?"

"e-erm...yes?"

I fumed silently for a minute. How could she? A farm? An entire Farm for just one person to take care of? Did she think I was bionic or something? There was just no way one person could take care of an entire farm! She was crazy...but I couldn't do anything about it now. She had already spent the money...and I couldn't just go back home. I would have to at least try.

"...fine...i'll give it a shot...but don't expect much, baldy." I replied, my voice strained a bit from holding back my anger.

"b-b-baldy?" Thomas exclaimed, his little face twisting into a frown. He seemed to calm down after a moment, and bent down to take my cat's crate in his hands. "w-well then, I'll show you your new home..."

I followed him down the path and over such a cute little bridge. Then we passed a path that ran up a small incline, and turned down another path. It was such a pretty little town, and had a nice homey feel too it...I rather liked it. I felt that everyone here would be really nice, and offer to help if i needed it.

We broke through the trees and my mouth fell open from shock. No...it wasn't from how beautiful the property was...it was from how...horrible it looked. I could tell it had been a farm before, but the field was all over grown with weeds. Fallen logs littered the field as did stones and boulders that had been blown in from the past windstorm. There was a large tree in the middle of the field...but I couldn't tell what kind of tree it was. I had trouble picking my jaw off the ground, turning to look at Thomas.

"...you expect me to fix THIS dump up? all by myself?" I asked in disbelief. To my horror he smiled and nodded. I held my head in my hands. "You've...got to be kidding me..." Dispair rushed to me as he shook his head.

"I'll leave you to your work now! Thank you again!" he exclaimed happily, then turned and left me alone in this run down dump, stupified. I stared at the place that he had stood, then turned and watched him disappear into the trees, all by burning holes in his back. Then, slowly, I turned to look at the rundown house and field in front of me and sighed a long sigh.

"Well...I suppose I best get the house livable..." I muttered, rolling up my sleeves. I set my bags down, and let Sora out of his crate, letting him get familiar with the area. Then I grabbed a hammer and some nails, and got to work on the house.

It took me until I could not see anymore due to darkness for me to get the house back in shape. The windows were cracked...the door had fallen off it's hinges...the bed was a mess (I would have to make a new one) and some of the floorboards were loose. The roof was a mess full of holes that I had to climb up and fix and by the time I had managed to get my stuff inside, it was way past dusk.

My mom was right though, I was good with my hands. I had always been good with my hands, and I rather liked working outdoors...but this was a little extreme, even for her. _A farm?_ I thought to myself as I laid in the bed, stareing up at the patch in the ceiling. _Why a farm, mom? _

Why indeed...

I felt it become harder and harder to keep my eyes open. Zera and Sora had long since sucumbed to the darkness of sleep up against me, and I felt it was time I did so as well. I dreaded the next morning, for that was when I had to tackled the rest of the house, and the field. However was I going to be able to do this all on my own? How would I be able to take care of a farm like this? There was just...no way. I stiffled a yawn, rolling over on my side and let out a cough at the dust that still littered the house. With a few art pieces that I could whip up, a bookshelf, a kitchen...and other things...I supposed this place could become a livable house...but I knew it would take time...

Then again...I had all the time in the world...didn't I?


End file.
